Ratso Catso Gets Sent to the Nether World
Summary Cast Ratso Catso Mike Julie Judge Mr. Dallas Principal Eric Azura Shimajirō Shimano Mimirin Midorihara Parappa the Rapper Prince Tuesday Daniel Tiger Monica from Monica's Gang Renge Midorihara Sōta Midorihara Sakurako Koinuma YankieDude5000 Sarah West Zombie Pigman Announcer Transcript see Ratso Catso, Mike and Julie by the car outside the house Mike: Ratso Catso! Get in the car right now! Ratso Catso: No! Julie: Yes! Catso, Mike and Julie get in the car and drive away from the house to: The car parking outside the courthouse to: Ratso Catso, Mr. Dallas, Principal Eric, Prince Tuesday, Daniel Tiger and the Judge in the courthouse Judge: Order in the court! First case, Mr. Dallas, Principal Eric, Azura and Shimajirō the plaintiff vs. Ratso Catso the defendant. Ratso Catso. How do you plead? Ratso Catso: I plead that I am innocent. Judge: I heard that yesterday. How do you plead, Mr. Dallas and Principal Eric? Mr. Dallas: I have to say that he is so guilty because he got expelled from school for chewing gum when it was unacceptable to do so. Principal Eric: I agree with Mr. Dallas. Judge: How about you Azura and Shimajiro, how do you plead Ratso Catso? Shimajirō: Guilty because he called my girlfriend, Mimirin Midorihara a crybaby during The Lion King. Azura: Guilty because he kicked me down the stairs and twisted my ankle at school. Judge: OK, I find Ratso Catso guilty! And Prince Tuesday, what is Ratso Catso's punishment? Prince Tuesday: He will be sent to the Nether World and get killed by the Zombie Pigmen. Judge: You heard what Prince Tuesday said. Guards, take him away. guards take Ratso Catso away Judge: Court adjourned. to: The police car drives away from the courthouse there is the news Renge Midorihara: Hello, and welcome to the GoAnimate World News! I am Renge Midorihara. Our story today is about a black and white cat named Ratso Catso who sneaks up on people. His last meal was fruits and vegetables, but he refused it. He is going to be sent to the Nether World where he will die by getting attacked and killed by the Zombie Pigmen. I will hand over to Sōta Midorihara. to: Sōta Midorihara, Daniel Tiger and The Defenders of the Land of Make Believe Sōta Midorihara: Thank you, Renge. I am with the Defenders of the Land of Make Believe, the leaders of GoAnimate City. I am going to tell them what they are going to do to Ratso Catso. So Prince Tuesday, what are you going to do with Ratso Catso? Prince Tuesday: Well, we are going to walk along the yellow brick road and go inside the Land of Make Believe castle. And we will go inside the magical elevator that can go sideways and anyway, a bit like Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. We will push the button which leads us to the Nether World. Then Ratso Catso will go inside the Minecraft portal, and he gets killed by the Zombie Pigmen. Sōta Midorihara: Thank you. And now, over to Sakurako Koinuma. to: Sakurako Koinuma, YankieDude5000, Sarah West, Parappa the Rapper, Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara Sakurako Koinuma: Thank you, Sōta. I am now here with YankieDude5000, Sarah West, Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara. So can you tell us a few or many things about Ratso Catso? YankieDude5000: Yes! Ratso Catso made a bootleg DVD of The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3. Sarah West: He got executed after he made Azura cry by throwing the cake at her and destroying the Main Event during her birthday, but Scootatoo revived him. Shimajirō: He called Mimirin Midorihara a crybaby during the saddest part of The Lion King! Mimirin: I agree with my boyfriend. He and Steven also abducted me and Shimajiro and tickled our feet for no reason. Parappa: He rapped orders at White Castle. YankieDude5000: He also rapped orders at Burger King. Sarah West: He abducted Shimajirō's classmate Kirinta Kusano and tickled his feet as well. Shimajirō: He also abducted Ramurin Makiba and tickled her feet too. Mimirin: He also called Kikko Hayashida a crybaby during the saddest part of The Lion King. Parappa: He kidnapped Niisule Momoyama and tickled his feet. YankieDude5000: He also called Shimajirō's classmate, Kento Koshiba a crybaby during the saddest part of The Lion King. Sarah West: He also called Shimajirō's classmate, Kirinta Kusano a crybaby during the saddest part of The Lion King. Shimajirō: He kidnapped you and tickled your feet. Mimirin: He also kidnapped Kento Koshiba and tickled his feet. Parappa: He got Sausage Party on Blu-ray when Nyakkii Momoyama and Mitsuo Kawashima got Mulan on VHS. YankieDude5000: He also smoked weed in the boys bathroom the way Rookie did and got sent to India, but he escaped from India the next day. Sarah West: He got in dead meat and got sent to China, but he escaped from China one day later. Shimajirō: He captured Kikko Hayashida and forced her to watch Sausage Party the way AYBAYBAYDOG1 captured Sarah West and forced her to watch South Park back in 2015. Mimirin: He misbehaved on the way to The Lion King and made Kikko Hayashida cry. Parappa: He brought The Evil Dead on VHS to school on movie day and got sent to Brazil, but he escaped from Brazil the next day. YankieDude5000: He kidnapped Shimajirō's classmate, Kikko Hayashida and tickled her feet. Sarah West: He copied AYBAYBAYDOG1's behavior and Warren Cook's behavior as well. Shimajirō: He also called Monta Kimura a crybaby during the saddest part of The Lion King. Mimirin: He also kidnapped Monta Kimura and tickled his feet. Parappa: He misbehaved on the way to The Lion King Broadway and made Kento Koshiba cry. YankieDude5000: He carried out a massive school shooting that killed over 1,000 students and 800 teachers and got sent to Taiwan, but he escaped from Taiwan the next day. Sarah West: He also kidnapped Shimajirō's classmate, Marurin Sasaki and tickled her feet. Shimajirō: He played Justin Bieber's Baby on the world's loudest speaker on the top volume until everyone nearly goes deaf and caused mass mayhem. Mimirin: He misbehaved on the way to Hercules (1997) and made Kirinta Kusano cry. Parappa: He misbehaved on the way to Aladdin Broadway and made Mimirin Midorihara cry and Shimajirō Shimano had to comfort her. YankieDude5000: He also misbehaved on the way to Beauty and the Beast (1991 film) and made Shimajirō's classmate, Kikko Hayashida cry. Sarah West: He also misbehaved on the way to Beauty and the Beast (2017 film) and made Mimirin Midorihara cry and Shimajirō Shimano had to comfort her. Shimajirō: He misbehaved on the way to Aladdin and made you cry. Mimirin: He also called Kumakki Mashiro a crybaby during the saddest part of The Lion King. Parappa: He kidnapped Shimajirō Shimano's classmate, Tamasaburo Hyodo and tickled his feet. YankieDude5000: He kept putting on fake, trash, garbage, rubbish, bullying, insulting, swearing and racist comments onto innocent users' videos. Sarah West: He kidnapped Shimajirō Shimano's girlfriend, Mimirin Midorihara and tickled her feet and got sent to North Korea, but he escaped from North Korea the next day. Shimajirō: He misbehaved on the way to Moana and made Marurin Sasaki cry. Mimirin: He kidnapped my boyfriend, Shimajirō Shimano and tickled his feet and got sent to Italy, but he escaped from Italy the next day. Parappa: He brought Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Legacy Edition for the Xbox One when Kento Koshiba, Asako Kageyama, Kirinta Kusano and Satomi Hiroyuki brought The Lion King for the Sega Genesis. Sakurako Koinuma: Thanks for telling us a many things about Ratso Catso. Back to you, Renge. to: Renge Renge Midorihara: Thanks. We'll be back with more news after the commercial breaks. the commercials Renge Midorihara: Welcome back to the GoAnimate World News. It's time to send Ratso Catso to the Nether World. to: Ratso Catso walking with Monica and Daniel Tiger and the Defenders on the Land of Make Believe along the yellow brick road Renge Midorihara: (offscreen) As you can see, the Defenders of the Land of Make Believe are walking Ratso Catso along the yellow brick road. to: Ratso Catso, Monica, Daniel Tiger and the Defenders of the Land of Make Believe walking into the castle Renge Midorihara: (offscreen) Now they are going inside the Land of Make Believe castle. to: Ratso Catso, Daniel Tiger and the Defenders of the Land of Make Believe inside the Land of Make Believe castle outside the elevator Prince Tuesday: Ratso Catso, do you have any last words? Ratso Catso, I'm sorry for calling Mimirin Midorihara a crybaby during The Lion King, chewing gum in class along with all other bad things I did in school, and for running away from home with Moe, Joe, Pedro, Edro and Carrie. Please give me another chance. Prince Tuesday: You've already had another chance when Scootatoo revived you! Tuesday pushes the button and the elevator doors open. Ratso Catso, Daniel Tiger and The Defenders of the Land of Make Believe walk into the elevator the elevator ride elevator doors open and Ratso Catso, Daniel Tiger and The Defenders of the Land of Make Believe walk out of the elevator to: Ratso Catso, Daniel Tiger and The Defenders of the Land of Make Believe by the Minecraft portal Prince Tuesday: Go in now! Ratso Catso: No! Daniel Tiger: OK, We'll push you in then. Tiger pushes Ratso Catso into the Minecraft portal Ratso Catso: (crying in Larry the Cucumber's voice) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! to: Ratso Catso in the Nether World Ratso Catso: I can't believe I have to go to the Nether World for no reason. Zombie Pigmen walk in Zombie Pigman: We are the Zombie Pigmen. Do you have any last words? Ratso Catso: I don't want to die. Zombie Pigman: Too bad. Goodbye forever! Zombie Pigmen began attacking Ratso Catso with swords. The action is censored. see Ratso Catso dead with blood all over the place Zombie Pigman: There! That should teach Ratso Catso a lesson not to sneak up on people] to: Daniel Tiger and the Defenders of the Land of Make Believe walking away from the castle Daniel Tiger: Hooray! Ratso Catso is dead! holds up a sign saying 'Hooray for Ratso Catso's death' and Mimirin holds up a sign saying 'No more tickling our feet and calling us crybabies' and Sarah West hold up a sign saying 'Farewell Ratso Catso 2001 - 2017' Renge Midorihara: (offscreen) Ratso Catso is now finally killed! to: Renge Midorihara, Sakurako Midorihara and Sōta Midorihara Renge Midorihara: He was killed for calling Shimajirō's friends crybabies during The Lion King, tickling Shimajirō and his friends feet, running away from home with Moe, Joe, Pedro, Edro and Carrie, doing bad things in school, and for making fake VHS openings. Are there any questions? Announcer: What will happen to his body? Category:Ratso Catso's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Videos Category:Series Finale Episodes